A device for mounting a column cladding component in motor vehicles is known from DE 198 38 069 A1. The device encompasses a retaining bolt anchored in a motor vehicle column, which is joined via coupling means with a thrust bearing secured to the column cladding component. The coupling means hold the cladding component in a desired position on the motor vehicle column, and release it during the deployment of a side airbag. A safety belt secured to the thrust bearing and retaining bolt holds the cladding component in place on the motor vehicle column after its release.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,068 B2 discloses a retaining clip for attaching a cladding section to a vehicle skeleton. The retaining clip has an attachment device for securing the retaining clip to the vehicle skeleton, and a connection device for joining the retaining clip with the cladding section. The attachment device and connection device are joined together by a u-shaped bracket and snap connection. When an airbag arranged under the cladding section is activated, the snap connection is released, opening the retaining clip. The u-shaped bracket holds the cladding section against the vehicle skeleton, thereby preventing the cladding section from moving toward a vehicle passenger compartment.
At least one object is to improve the way in which an attachment device opens, and the attachment device is designed to secure an airbag-covering cladding element to a motor vehicle body. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.